Enemies Since Birth
by The Pootamis
Summary: Since the moment he came into this world. Since the moment his little black eyes spotted her, she knew only one thing. This newborn would be nothing but trouble for her.


She just knew this one was going to be trouble the moment he was born. Just knew he was going to be a real handful. This little baby boy sitting across the table from her in his baby seat. Was this her baby? No! Not a chance! She was nowhere near ready for that sort of responsibility and neither is her boyfriend either. And he better be. He is only thirteen! Though he acts much older than his age but still! But this little menace. This little monster in front of her in the back of her mind she just knew would end up being trouble for her. Just knew that in the coming years this little saiyan baby would become a major pain in her ass. And as so she can't help but stare at the little baby with accusing eyes. Eyes that have never left the newborn the moment he had been brought into the room sleeping by his mother before being gently strapped into his baby seat. A baby whose eyes have opened since as though he just knew someone was watching him. These little black eyes that have turned since to face her. At first with an almost terrified look. But to her surprise they have softened ever since then with his tiny face breaking out into a smile. A smile that just makes her tilt her head before suddenly the unthinkable happens. His red pacifier suddenly comes soaring into the air and directly into her mouth causing her eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Such a sudden motion that reels her back in total shock as she stares in disbelief at the newborn that suddenly starts to giggle. A giggle that causes laughter to erupt from her side that just makes her slowly turn her head and narrow her eyes at Gohan that looks like he is about to fall back from his chair with uncontrollable laughter. Laughter that to her amusement comes to a drastic halt when she sends him an unamused look causing him to quickly change his toon and look her way with an apologetic look. Turning back towards the newborn plucking the pacifier out of her mouth rising up from her seat slowly making her way around the table kneeling down slightly Android 18 looks the unborn in the eyes with a suspicious look.

" I'm on to you."

Without thinking twice Android 18 pops the pacifier into the unborn's mouth and leans back with a pleased look hearing the sound of the unborn sucking away on the pacifier before slowly she makes her way back around the table and retakes her seat as she sees out of the corner of her eye Gohan looking at her with his mouth slightly open. Her boyfriend that she turns towards and is about to respond when suddenly a spoon comes crashing into the side of her head with a ding and lands on the table with a small clang before she can get a word in edgewise. Snapping her eyes back towards the newborn suddenly as she watches his little hands start to clap that causes every single eye in the room to turn towards him instantly Android 18 snaps her head back to look at Gohan as she points an accusing finger at the newborn.

" He started it!"

* * *

Goten. The little menace had a name now. This little monster that has always tormented her since day one. Since the day Chi-Chi had brought him into this world. Goku's last gift to the planet. Some gift. This little saiyan was already a handful. And he's only two! A little two year old that she can feel watching her like a hawk from behind as she gets into her fighting stance staring intently at her boyfriend. So what if his mother had decided to go out shopping, leaving them to watch the runt. That didn't mean they would change their daily routine. Well not all of it anyways.

Sure she had been abruptly woken up from a throat being cleared causing the man that had been holding her to fall off his bed bringing their shared blanket with him revealing that under her tank top she was only wearing a set of blue panties underneath. Sure she might not have had her morning bath that she was so used to having each morning and each night. Sure she might have had to watch the little monster like a hawk while Gohan prepared breakfast for the little runt. A little runt that just smiled at her with this smile that she has learned over the last two years meant only one thing. Meant only trouble. And boy had she been right. The little monster had actually started to float. Had risen up to the ceiling laughing while she tried desperately to reach him from the ground.

But that would no longer be a problem. No now the little runt is under control. Is now strapped to his stroller with said stroller tied up tight with numerous ropes attached to a couple of massive rocks nearby. Now it was time for them to put in their work. Time for them to get down to business. So what if her boyfriend is stronger than her? At least in his Super Saiyan 2 form. When he's like this. In his regular Super Saiyan form they are on an equal playing field. A playing field that with each passing day has resulted in them becoming stronger. Not only in power levels. Not only learning how to work together as a perfect team. But also to become stronger as a couple. Would they ever try to hurt each other? Never! But that didn't mean neither would stop from trying to help the other improve. Besides? On certain days special wagers could be made. He was nearly of age allowing her to push their relationship to new levels.

Suddenly watching Gohan charging forward towards her with blazing speed snapping out of her thoughts instantly Android 18 closes the distance in short order before the sound of their fists colliding echoes through the forest causing nearby trees to shake from the sudden impact. An impact that causes a loud bang that is heard followed by another and another as they take to the sky in blurs trading blows. Trading punches and kicks that are easily blocked by the other while Goten looks on from down below with a look of awe coming across his little face. Awe that suddenly vanishes when he sees his older brother crashing down from the sky on his back causing his stroller to shake from the impact. And then another amazing feat happens. A scream is heard loudly coming from Goten. A scream that echoes through the air as tears fall from his little eyes while Android 18 descends down from the sky right above Gohan.

Making sure to blink a few times to make sure what she is seeing is real zoning out the infants screams as she sees nothing but a familiar golden glow starting to surround Goten's stroller suddenly without having a chance to react Android 18's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees a blue energy ball soaring through the air towards her from the stroller that causes her vision to instantly be blocked with a cloud of smoke when it explodes the moment it hits her chest. Smoke that once it clears she blinks a few times before glancing over towards Gohan finding his face as red as a tomato as he tries to avoid looking her way. Forcing herself to look away from him and look down to figure out why he is acting this way instantly Android 18 reaches down to cover her chest with her right hand when she finds her white sleeved shirt completely gone. Snapping her head to look towards the tear stained face of Goten gritting her teeth Android 18 narrows her eyes dangerous at the infant.

" We'll see who's laughing when your formula goes missing."

* * *

Three years. Three years she has waited. Reasonably she should have waited seven but when the heat of the moment calls? When your boyfriend surprises you with your long lost twin brother that he had told he had spent nearly a year on trying to track down who's to say she had to wait another two years? He was now sixteen. A very mature sixteen year old. A rather handsome sixteen year old that she looks down towards with a smile as she continues to rock herself back and forth causing their bed to creak with each thrust. Cause their already sweat covered bodies to get even sweater by the second as his hands rest on her hips holding her in place before they're positions are reversed and he flips them over to have her on his back. A moment she can't hold back any longer when she brings him down into a heated kiss as she feels him entering even deeper into her. That is until the sound of a creak is heard. Until a small light breaks through in the once pitch dark room that had only been lit up by the moonlight coming from the window over their desk in the corner of the room.

A light that draws her attention causing her to break off the kiss and turn her head slightly before her eyes go as wide as saucers and her face blushes red like a tomato when she sees Goten standing by the open doorway rubbing his eyes as he clutches the end of his teddy bear. Such a sight that she doesn't dare move. Doesn't dare even make a sound hoping against hope that what she is seeing is nothing but a mirage.

" Gohan? 18? Whatcha doing?"

Feeling her throat getting rather dry opening her mouth only to close it suddenly quickly turning to look up towards Gohan with a pleading look finding his face pale as a ghost with a nudge in the side earning his attention with a quick nod towards Goten that she sees just glancing back and forth between them with a confused look receiving a silent nod Android 18 watches Gohan gulp his throat nervously before his face almost instantly lit up.

" We were wrestling."

" Wrestling?"

Receiving nothing but overwhelming nods coming from the couple in front of him slowly Goten tilts his head.

" Whose winning?"

Paying a quick glance down towards his girlfriend finding her eyes looking at him in disbelief with a smirk Gohan shrugs his shoulder.

" I am. I believe she has called out my name the most."

Feeling her cheeks burning up narrowing her eyes at Gohan slowly Android 18 looks over towards Goten forcing the best smile she can muster across her face.

" That's right now please close the door behind you. I have to teach your brother who exactly is in charge."

Nodding his head happily without another word Goten leaves the room silently closing the door behind him before Android 18 turns her attention back towards Gohan with a smirk threatening to come across her face.

" You're winning huh? Do i have to mention all of the times you've called out my name?"

Instantly receiving a silent head shake in response feeling her lips curling upwards reaching up gently Android 18 wraps her arms around the back of Gohan's neck.

" That's what I thought. Now. Where we're we?"

Watching a smile come across his face returning the smile just as her lips come within a centimeter of his own a sudden voice echoing through the silent house causes her to come to n drastic halt with wide eyes.

" Mommy!? Gohan and 18 are wrestling! Can i play too!?"

* * *

_That little tattletale!_

Never in her life had she ever thought she would end up in a situation like this. Be stared at with a look of cold fury across Chi-Chi's face being given the world famous talk speech. The very same speech Gohan is receiving as he remains silent sitting next to her clutching her hand underneath the table for dear life with his face getting paler and paler the more his mother continues to rant. Did she regret any of this? Hell no! In fact the moment her little speech was done just out of spite she would lead her boyfriend back to their bedroom and go another round with him.

As for the culprit? The little tattletale himself that is just sitting in a chair across the table from them swinging his legs freely without a care in the world unaware of her eyes staring holes in him unknown to anyone's knowledge Android 18's free hand clutches into a tight fist.

_One year,forty eight days,seven hours,twenty two minutes,and nine seconds then I'm rid of this little runt forever! If he survives that long!_

* * *

Finally the day that she has been waiting for these past three months. Ever since the day Gohan had returned home from High School. Why he insisted on going to school was beyond her. And yet if he didn't attend maybe they would never have heard about this. The World Martial Arts Tournament being reborn. A tournament with a ten million yen payout to the winner of the tournament. Money that would be theirs after one last little fight. He had left it up to her to win the tournament. He had done something that she always loved about him. Had gone out to play hero showing the clear confidence that he has in her and he wouldn't be disappointed. Momma would bring home the bacon. She just has four messily fighters to get through. Four fighters stationed at each corner of this ring. A ring that has barely held up thanks to the likes of Vegeta. That moron that almost cost her everything!

But he would be dealt with later. Right now she had to deal with these three. Although only one of those fighters truly interested her. Mighty Mask. that had been the name he had written down for himself. Such a stupid name with even more ridicioulous attire to boot. And yet something about him seemed off to her. Something from the way he avoids her eyes and stares forward across the ring at the biggest fraud in the entire stadium. Mr Satan. The proclaimed champion of the world. He would be a champion alright. The champion of getting his worthless ass kicked all across this ring by her. He posed no threat. In fact two others didn't as well. One that is standing across the ring from her making his way over to whisper something in the proclaimed Mighty Mask's ear. Talk of possibly teaming up against Mr Satan if she was understanding his gibberish right. As for the other? Well he was just like many others in the crowd. A man with a look of lust across his face approaching her from behind with his cocky smirk.

" You sure are beautiful. Why not throw the fight and have dinner with me instead?"

Glancing over her shoulder finding nothing but his cocky smirk widening as her wags his eyebrows turning fully to face him forcing the sweetest smile across her face extending her left hand out slightly Android 18 wags her index finger motioning for him to come closer. A message that is received as he slowly leans over with his eyes closed puckering his lips up from a kiss before like a cobra she strikes. Strikes with a well placed right knee into his groin causing his eyes to snap wide open as he lets out a loud whine that echoes through the air. A whine that is quickly followed by him dropping down to his knees holding his groin as the sound of protests coming from young ladies in the crowd echo through the air. Protests and angry looks she easily ignores before she leans down and whispers into his ear.

" Sorry I'm already spoken for."

Without letting him get in another word in edgewise with a flick of her wrist suddenly Android 18 back hands the blonde haired fighter in front of her sending him soaring through the air screaming at a high pitched volume and crashing onto the grass down below. An elimination that causes the crowd to go completely silent as they look down towards this blonde haired pretty boy finding him hunched over dazed moaning.

Feeling rather pleased with her rising up to her feet dusting off her jeans turning back to look towards her other competitors finding only herself along with Mighty Mask and Hercule Satan remaining with the latter putting on a brave face that just betrays his real emotions as his legs shake smirking at the older man slowly just as she turns back to look towards Mighty Mask suddenly Android 18 is forced to raise her arms in front of her to block an incoming punch that seemed to come out of nowhere. A punch that comes from mighty mask whose eyes show nothing but shock before she has to quickly block another punch being thrown her way. Closed fists one after another that have no rhythm. Have no signs of slowing down anytime soon. Fists that she continues to block with her forearms before she takes to sky high above the ring. Her friend for this fight until she can figure out what is going on. No regular earthling should be able to dish out attacks like that. The only ones that she has ever seen display this kind of skill have come from The Z Fighters. Something fishy was going on and she would get to the bottom of it.

" Ladies and gentlemen! Only three fighters remain in the battle royale! It's come down to this! Woah! Look at this! Mr Satan is already declaring victory!"

Snapping her attention suddenly over towards Mr Satan as she sees him staring forward with a confident grin raising two fingers high up into the sky feeling a sudden urge of anger running through her of this fraud once again trying to hog the spotlight before she even knows it Android 18 points her right hand down palm open towards him and unleashes a small energy ball heading directly towards the proclaimed champion of the planet. A champion that only eeps before the energy ball lands its mark causing a loud smoke cloud to form and the entire stadium to go silent. Smoke that slowly evaporates revealing Mr Satan covered in ash with a piece of his mustache burned off along with a small section of his hair looking absolutely terrified. A scene that she can only smirk at before she turns her attention back over towards Mighty Mask finding something odd. For a split second she swore she could feel two energy levels coming from him. It just had to be her imagination.

But she doesn't have too long to ponder this when suddenly to her shock he takes off into the sky charging straight towards her. Charging with his right fist reared back that she messily dodges by tilting her head before with a surge of speed she goes on the offensive. Dishes out a series of what she would consider to be low level punches and kicks to her standards finding this man dodging each and every single one of them. Attacks that if he was a mere earthling he would have never been able to dodge. Hell she doubted any of the low level members of The Z Fighters would be able to stand up to these attacks and she is holding back! And yet he is. He is dodging these attacks before countering with mixed attacks of his own.

_I guess it's time, I turned this up a notch._

And with that suddenly Android 18 increases her power in her strikes. Such an increase that causes her attacks to whiz by like a blur causing Mighty Mask to go on the defensive with wide eyes. Go on the defensive as she pushes him back landing series after series of punches against his forearms that would break the bones of any earthling that dared try to stand up to her in a fight.

_His arms and legs are so small yet he's so strong. I'm having a hard time anticipating his movement._

Keeping her onslaught going within a blink of an eye Android 18 disappears to his side landing a clean blow across Mighty Mask's face causing his head to snap to the side before with a swift kick she sends him barreling down towards the ring causing a dust cloud to form upon impact. A cloud that once it disappears she looks down with a smirk finding Might Mask laying face first down in the center of the ring. But the look disappears suddenly when she notices a glimpse of orange across his feet. Orange that rides up into his attire that she knew like the back of her hand causing her eyes to narrow a angirly down towards his still body.

" Goten!?"

* * *

Ah it's like music to her ears. The sound of a loud smack followed by a whine. She was feeling quite pleased with herself. She had won the tournament. Not only that but she had put the fraud in his place. A fraud the moment the two youngsters known as Goten and Trunks disguised as Mighty Mask had been taken into custody by their mothers had gone as pale as a ghost when she approached him. Could she have gotten more money? Yep, in fact she thought of a plan to black mail him then and there. But the opportunity to humiliate him was too good to pass up. And she had done just that. Had made him piss his pants in front of a live audience when she stepped back and just glared at him with a cold look as she powered up with this blue aura surrounding her body. But that was in the past now and she is in the present. She had accomplished what she came out here to do.

Had taken home the prize of ten million yen that would be hand delivered to her at the winner's ceremony. Money that would finally allow her to get some peace and quiet. With that kind of prize money she could buy a manson for herself and Gohan to live in if she wanted too. But this? This sight in front of her. This sight she would trade all the money that she won to witness it over and over again. The sight of Goten across Chi-Chi's knee being spanked across his bare bottom that just gets redder and redder with each smack. Life is truly good. He might have won the battle a few times but in the end she has won the war.


End file.
